


it's hot in here, take off your clothes

by Miraal



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Office Sex, Smut, There's no plot, bad grammar, enjoy, gross lack of capitalization, this is porn, what is a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:41:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraal/pseuds/Miraal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>zayn hates his boss but his boss has a pretty, young son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's hot in here, take off your clothes

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, so this was supposed to be a drabble but it turned out longer than i had planned. oh well. this is maybe the most indulgent thing i've ever written. 
> 
> hope you enjoy <3

zayn absolutely hated his job.

his boss was a fucking jerk to him for no apparent reason at all and didn’t miss a chance to make zayn’s life a living hell. zayn simply didn’t understand what he’d done to warrant the wrath of his boss.

it was another too early morning that zayn strode across the polished floors of horan enterprises, a burning hot coffee in one hand, the other clutching his leather briefcase. he got to the elevator and waited impatiently for it to get down. While he waited, he was joined by Allison, his co worker; a petite woman who read too many bad romance novels and was somehow set on engaging in a torrid, forbidden workplace romance with zayn. she was also horrible at taking hints.

“good morning, zayn!” she chirped and she was too energetic and positive in this early, rainy wednesday morning for zayn’s liking. 

zayn took a sip of the coffee that was as bitter as he was and muttered a gruff, “morning.”

“did you have a nice weekend?” she asked with a beaming smile, apparently incapable of picking up on the dark cloud hovering over zayn’s head.

zayn looked up at the blinking numbers of the elevator, silently urging it to hurry the fuck up, but he knew he’d be stuck in the elavtor for a couple of minutes with her anyways. 

“it was alright I suppose.”

“I had a pretty decent one. I spent it alone, but it was alright.” zayn knows that she’s hinting that she’s single which she’d been doing for weeks now and zayn has to use a lot of willpower not to openly roll his eyes.

“awesome.”

the elevator finally arrived and zayn slipped into it, allison following closely behind and he sighed softly when she began prattling about one thing or another. the doors were about to close when zayn caught sight of some kid running towards it and he hit the button to stop the doors from closing.

the boy slipped inside. “thank you!” he exclaimed breathlessly and shot zayn a pearly-white smile. zayn who’d been about to disappear into his thoughts did a double-take at that smile. the boy was clearly underage, clearly in school if the dark blue and black uniform was any indication but he had the bluest eyes and the reddest cheeks and the blondest hair.

zayn hadn’t seen anyone as cute as him for a while and he felt a bit like a criminal when the thought of fucking him entered his mind. he couldn’t help it. he liked fucking pretty things and he was allowed to think about it without acting on it and getting his ass thrown in jail, right? right.

“oh! you’re mr. horan’s son aren’t you?” allison said with a kind smile.

zayn blinked. what now?

the kid smiled and nodded. “yep! my name is niall.”

zayn didn’t understand how the incarnation of everything evil could have a son that looked as adorable as niall. 

suddenly the thought of fucking niall was a lot more attracting. it would be nice to fuck his boss’ son behind his back. zayn could definitely deal with him a lot better if he was doing that.

“hi, niall, i’m allison!” allisone extended her hand and niall politely shook it. he glanced at zayn a little shyly and zayn gave him the most handsome smile he could muster on this rainy morning.

“zayn malik. nice to meet you niall,” he said and shook his hand as well, looking at niall way more intensely than necessary and held onto his hand. but it worked. niall blushed and looked away.

“uh, nice to meet you too.”

“you visiting your father today?” allison asked as zayn let go of niall’s hand.

“yes. I just need something from him before i head to school,” niall said. he glanced at zayn and looked away again quickly, running his fingers through his hair nervously and messing it up more than it already was.

alright. zayn wanted to fuck him so bad. zayn might have stared at niall to the point of creepiness because the kid was beginning to look quite uncomfortable and looked extremely relieved when they reached the floor. they stepped out and before niall could walk away, zayn put a hand on his shoulder, halting him.

“i hope i see more of you, niall,” he said quietly so only niall could hear him and yes, it was supposed to sound as inappropriate as it did. niall only blushed harder.

“uh, yeah,” he said before he bolted down the hall towards his father’s office and zayn watched him go, appreciating his cute little ass.

 

+++

two weeks went by and zayn didn’t see niall and his boss remained a big, talking asshole. at this point, zayn had let go of the hope of fucking his stupid boss’ son, because it was obvious that niall dropping by was rare and if he did, zayn could easily miss him.

he was contemplating to just quit but he was reluctant to let go of his decent income in favor of minimum wage in a starbucks or something. 

it was friday and zayn was looking forward to a quiet weekend spent with the lads, but of course his boss absolutely had to ruin everything. he asked zayn to stay a little longer and finish some bullshit work. zayn was so close to just flipping him the bird and leaving. god, would it be satisfying but he needed food on the table so he grudgingly stayed an extra hour.

he was sitting in his tiny little shoe-box office and sweating over some paperwork. the damn ac was broke and the sweat was rolling down zayn’s face. he was going to kill his boss someday. the man had awoken some serious homicidal tendencies within him.

there was a knock on his door and zayn stared at the door apprehensively, afraid that it might be his boss that had found another reason to keep him. but then he realizes that his boss wouldn’t knock but barge inside.

“come in,” he calls. 

quite unexpectedly, niall’s sweet, young face peeked inside with a nervous smile. 

“niall?” zayn blinked surprised at the boy. “what are you doing here?”

“uh, my dad told me i could use your office to do some paperwork for him and he said you wouldn’t mind.”

of course he did. his boss had done this to irritate zayn without doubt but he was unaware that he’d done the exact opposite. he’d given zayn exactly what he wanted. zayn smiled at niall.

“of course, come in.”

niall came inside, carrying a stack of papers and still wearing his uniform. zayn wanted to fuck him in it.

“you came straight from school?” zayn asked as he gestured for niall to use the small table in the corner. “and why are you father making you do paperwork on a friday.”

niall unloaded the papers on the table and sat down on the chair, turning on it to look at zayn. “uh, i kind of used too much money and trashed my car so this is my punishment.”

zayn was reminded that niall after all was the kid of a rich daddy but despite his words, he seemed far from spoiled; quite well-mannered actually.

zayn nodded thoughtfully. “I see.” he wasn’t sure how to get niall bent over his desk. after all, if zayn tried there was a real possibility it could go horribly wrong and zayn would end losing his job and thrown behind closed bars. once zayn got back from his thoughts, he noticed the way niall’s gaze was lingering on him and he thought that maybe it wouldn’t go as wrong as he feared.

niall looked away when their eyes met, cheeks pink. “uh...i should properly start on this if i want to be done anytime soon.” he turned on his chair and bent over the papers. zayn pursed his lips and averted his gaze to his own work but he couldn’t concentrate; not when niall was right there and zayn wanted him so bad.

within 10 minutes, niall turned towards him. “it’s really hot in here, isn’t it?” he asked, “why isn’t the ac on?”

“it’s not working,” zayn explained. “you could take off some of those layers of clothes.” zayn suggested as innocently as he could but niall still blushed, running his fingers through his hair and zayn wanted his fingers in there as well.

“uh, yeah,” niall peeled off his blazer and slung it over the back of his chair. he shot zayn a small smile and turned back to his paperwork.

zayn stared at the back of niall’s head for a solid 2 minutes and wasn’t the slightest bit deterred when niall turned and caught him looking.

“do you think you help me with this? there’s something not adding up,” he asked. zayn was on his feet in seconds. he wasn’t going to waste an opportunity to get close to niall. and up and close he went as he got up back behind niall, bending over him as he looked over his shoulder.

“what do you need help with?” he asked voice low, warm breath fanning over niall’s ear and the boy actually _shivered_ as his grip around his pen tightened.

“Uh—he-here the numbers...it’s not making sense,” niall stuttered but zayn wasn’t as much listening to him as he was watching how the blush crept up his neck and settled in his cheeks. zayn was close enough to smell him and he smelled good. mouth-watering. zayn wanted to take a bite.

“how old are you, niall?” zayn asked quietly. niall swallowed and pulled on his tie, loosening it,

“uhm...17,” niall replied and he finally tilted his face to look at zayn. this left their faces close and zayn stared into those beautiful blue eyes and he was doing everything in his might to hold himself back. but then niall’s eyes fell to zayn’s lips and the boy licked across his lip once, leaving it wet and shiny before he lifted his gaze to zayn’s.

zayn took it as an invitation. he tilted his face and pressed his lips against niall’s beautiful, soft lips and it’s everything he fantasized and more. niall’s breath hitched but to zayn’s relief, he kissed back. niall seemed unsure in the kiss at first, timid but he steadily grew more confident.

the sweet kisses weren’t enough for zayn so he pulled niall to his feet by his tie so he could kiss him deeply, hungrily. niall fell into his body and emitted a very soft moan into zayn’s mouth that had zayn’s body temperature skyrocketing. niall took hold of his tie and pressed closer and he was responding better than zayn could ever have hoped.

“i’ve been wanting to do this so badly,” zayn gasped once they parted for breath and he mouthed niall’s jaw down to his neck as he kept niall in place with one hand curled tightly by his hip and the other on the back of his neck.

“r-really?” niall panted, sounding way too surprised. zayn pulled back and looked into his big eyes.

“really. it’s all i’ve been able to think about.” zayn kissed him again, pushing his hand under niall’s short and stroking up his torso, niall practically melting into him with a sigh.

“me too,” niall whimpered into his mouth and zayn had to pull away to stare at him.

“what?”

niall’s eyes were darker with lust but he still managed to look shy as he averted his gaze. “i mean...you’re ridiculously hot. i’ve been annoying my friends by constantly talking about the hot guy that works for my dad—oh god, i just embarrassed myself, didn’t i?”

and there was nothing more holding zayn back. “no, you’re too fucking cute.” he turned towards his desk and promptly swept all the papers to the floor before he grabbed niall and lifted him onto his desk.

zayn slipped between niall’s thighs and kissed him hotly. their kisses gradually turned wetter and messier and filthier until zayn’s dick was straining against his pants and judging by the bulge between niall’s legs, the boy was in the same position.

“oh please, let me fuck you,” zayn begged, running his fingers through niall’s hair as he mouthed the vein in his neck. niall already looked wrecked from the intense kissing, eyes blown black and lips bruised and bright red.

niall nodded eagerly. “yes, yes please.”

“wait here, baby,” zayn pressed a kiss into niall’s mouth before he slipped out of the door and into the office next to his. it was one of his rather promiscuous co-worker’s office and zayn just knew he’d find lube in here. he wasn’t disappointed when he found it in one the drawers. 

“jackpot.” he hurried back to niall and his lips automatically found their way back onto niall’s; he couldn’t help it, he was absolutely intoxicated by this beautiful boy. he pulled him down from the desk and spun him around, bending him over it.

“you’ve tried this before?” he asked, kissing the lobe of his ear and niall whimpered, nodding. zayn was glad, he wasn’t sure he was ready to take a kid’s virginity. he hastily pulled down niall’s pants and had to take a minute to admire his cute, little ass. he smoothed his hand over the pale skin and growled deep in his throat. “i’m gonna ruin you, baby.”

he slicked his fingers in lube and pushed them into niall’s tight little hole and niall clenched around him with a whine. zayn began thrusting his finger in and out of niall, kissing the back of his neck as niall moaned helplessly into the desk. “mmm, you like that?”

“please…” niall mewled and really, zayn would’ve liked to draw it out but he wanted to be inside of niall as soon as possible. he rushed through the prep, gradually adding more fingers until he was three fingers deep and niall was a whining mess beneath him.

“how do you want it, baby?” zayn gasped into niall’s ear as he continued to pump in and out of him with his fingers “like this? or on your back? against the wall? in my lap?”

niall’s hole clenched around him as he choked softly on his breath, “like this...please hurry, please,” he begged.

zayn pulled out his cock and slicked it up before pushing it into niall without any warning. niall yelped loudly and trembled beneath him but he didn’t stop pushing until niall had taken every last inch of him.

“it’s ok, it’s ok, relax,” zayn cooed and stroked up niall’s tummy with one hand, fondling his beautiful ass with the other. niall was gasping softly but he slowly began to calm down and releasing his tight grip on zayn.

“that’s it, baby,” zayn tilted niall’s face to his and kissed away the pain-induced tears before he kissed his lips sweetly. his hand travelled up his tummy to his nipples as he began thrusting shallowly. “you’re so tight,” he groaned.

“it’s been a while,” niall panted and zayn was incredibly turned on by that. 

“spread your legs so i can go deeper, baby,” he said and niall obediently opened wider for him. zayn began rolling his hips, harder into niall’s taut, young body, using a hand on his hip to pull niall back into his thrusts. “you like that baby, you like daddy’s cock?”

it just kind of escaped him and zayn had never had a particular daddy kink but he had never fucked anyone as younger than him as niall. he was a bit afraid that he might have freaked niall out, but he was pleasantly surprised when niall went along with it without question.

“yes! i love it! i love daddy’s cock! please, daddy, harder!” niall was so loud that zayn had to clamp a hand over his mouth. there was a real chance his boss was still lurking around and zayn didn’t need him to find them like this. he fucked niall harder and closed his hand around his cock, determined to bring him off.

it wasn’t hard. niall being a young, healthy teenager was coming all over zayn’s hand within seconds of having his dick touched, his screams muffled by zayn’s hand. zayn choked when niall’s hole spasmed around his throbbing cock and with a growl, he fucked niall through his orgasm until niall fell bonelessly against the desk.

it only took zayn a little longer before he was came as well, filling niall’s sweet ass with his cum. then followed several minutes where they panted as they tried to catch their breaths and come back down from their highs.

zayn gently pulled out of niall’s body and groaned quietly when his cum began dripping out of his asshole. “i made a mess of you,” he said, not at all sorry and spun niall around so he could look at his face. niall looked dazed and smiled at him. “best fuck i’ve ever had.”

zayn chuckled softly and ran his fingers through niall’s sweaty hair. “you’ve had a lot of those.”

niall giggled softly and shook his head, “no, but this is the best i’ve had.”

zayn smiled and helped niall back into his trousers. “you should come see tomorrow,” he suggested hopefully.

niall smiled sweetly at him. “if you want me to...daddy.”

yeah, niall was probably going to be the downfall of him but zayn didn’t care all that much at the moment.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll post my oneshots and drabbles on my [tumblr](http://themiraal.tumblr.com/) from now on. :)


End file.
